Fast Forward: A World Without Big Brother
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Dyslexia AND slow updates/: The guys and Splinter are transported 100 years into the future...but what about Leo? is he with them or is he...something else?
1. Chapter 1

**i know most ppl didn't like Fast forward but I kinda liked it :) It had a lot of humor and Leo, Raph and Splinter all lightened up a little, Serling taking over Leo's tornado days and Mikey being...Well...Mikey xD**

**But what if Leo hadn't traveled with them to the future and was left behind? i'm kinda unsure about writing this coz i'm seem to the attacked with anything that makes me lazy or forget...or younger sibling snatching laptop x)**

**we'll see how this goes, this one shot is just a test and an update will reveal a full story...Or i'll just keep going here and chapter 1 will be prologue...*less talk more writing***

* * *

><p>"For the last time...It's my day!" Raph exclaimed as he chased Mikey to get the remote, apparently they each had their own day to have the TV ALL day. "Yep your lucky day, coz we're watching Sci-Fi megathon!" Mikey yelled and flipped the channels.<p>

"Give me that remote Mikey or I'll be flipping you instead of the channels!" Raph threaten but that threat fell to deaf ears as Mikey stuck his tongue out and flipped another channel. Standing on the bridge leaning at the railing, Leo grinned as he watched two of his brothers go crazy on each other.

_*Hopefully this will last forever...I can't help but to love them even more when they go off like this* _Leo thought as Mikey trapped Raph in the couch and Donnie joined the fray. All three could hear a rare sound of laughter erupt at the bridge and saw Leo hold his midsection and the railing to stay on his feet. "You guys are to much!" He chuckled and headed for the dojo, missing the grins on their faces.

Then three pair of eyes went to the remote and the fight started again, sending the poor thing flying, landing on the carpet and all three jumping for it. Splinter, being as awesome as ever, struck his walking stick in the carpet, flying the remote in the air the second his sons landed and jumped around them until they were trapped in the carpet. the ninja master landed on a seat and caught the remote.

"This is pointless! You all know my soaps are on in 5 minuets" he said amusing and pointed the remote and the TV to change channel. "That's 5 minuets of Scifi goodness!" Mikey said and stretched out a foot to switch channel...And the most weird thing happened.

The second a click on the remote was heard, the room was flooded with light and they stood on the exact same spot...But their furnitures were missing (save the carpet still around the three turtles).

And some other things: (xDDD)

"Hey! We're are masks?! And our weapons I feel totally naked here!" Raph spoke up, all their gear was missing including Splinter's robe "Not a word" He said and they order was headed...Or ignored because Mikey chosed a girl scream moment "AHH! The TV it's...Gone!" "Forget the TV, the whole lair is trashed!" Donnie said.

Raph looked around and saw the bridge broken, both halves lying in the dried pool, and he could see how it was whole with a blue masked turtle standing on it, laughing warmly at them. the vision disappeared when Donnie waved his hand in front of Raph's face. "Raph?"

The usually red banded turtle could only say a tiny word...Almost a whisper, but they all heard it:

"Leo?...Leo...LEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Raph went into panic mode and bolted towards the dojo and found it trashed as the rest of the place, nothing in sight except rubble. "Where is he?! He was here just a minuet ago!...What the shell happened?" Raph shuttered as he fell to his knees with his younger brothers holding his arms, Splinter however held his head cool.

"Outside! Quickly!"

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to reach a manhole and climb out but the sight that met them was both scary and breathtaking. All round them the buildings looked different and there were cars flying above them in a line, like a freeway in the sky!<p>

"Nice going Mikey! You didn't just change the channel...YOU CHANGED THE WHOLE FRICKING WORLD!" Raph said when he got his voice back, he had clearly admired enough. Using all their ninja training to it's limits, they made their way through the city to find some information of their wear-abouts.

They had to do everything to avoid being seen, they hid in an alley were the shadows were thick enough from the blazing sun "Alright, who attacked us and where are we?!" Donnie asked and looked at Raph and Splinter while Mikey was mopping "Well how about we start looking for Leo? He has to have come here too but just acted faster then we?" Mikey spoke up. No one voiced an opinion because they were all thinking the same thing...

_Was Leo here at all? And better yet..._

_Was he even alive here?_

* * *

><p><strong>there we have it :) <strong>_  
><em>

**updates will be slow so you've been warned, i'll update when i can...Fair enough? :)) and don't worry ;) you'll get answers...thou you won't like them **


	2. Chapter 2

**okay what the freak happened? 4 reviews already?  
><strong>

**geez guys i am going to update xDDD when ever i can...i did have an OC is this but i felt that it was to early to introduce her here on fanfiction...but i do have her on DA :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*<em>Great! Mikey just had to get himself trapped inside a truck being driven by Triceratons! Just my lil'bro's amazing turtle luck!* <em>Raph ranted in his mind as he and Donnie tried to catch up with truck being driven of Triceratons looking like they delivered some news paper and game, this being discovered by yours truly dumbest turtle in the universe:

Hamato Michelangelo!

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes earlier~ <strong>

_"The Triceratons have become paper boys?" Mikey said as he held, what he thought, was a new paper. The words Daily Post was read on the top of the thing creating a holographic touch screen that stupidly enough had a video game section, trapping Mikey in the back of truck as it took off._

* * *

><p><strong>Current situation~ <strong>

The other reached a strange gravity area were the level was 3, making it alot harder for them to move and to get Mikey. They felt like something big was pressing them on the car roofs.

Mikey experienced the same thing and was knocked to the door "Uh...Good night" He moaned and his hand slid over some kind of panel that controlled the door which opened and Mikey could see Raph reach his hand towards him, struggling against the air keeping him down.

He had now idea where his only big brother was and he was determent not to lose one of his little brothers. "Raph! Just reach a little bit further!" Mikey yelled but the car Raph was on made an unpredicted turn and made him lose his balance, sending him towards the car Donnie and Splinter was on.

The results had an Domino effect...Literally.

Cars went crashing and a truck lost it's cargo that went over the edge right down a train track with, of course, a train smacking right into it. The train bent itself upwards from the impact tearing u the bridge the family was on and they ran to the edge just as it stopped.

"Um...Whoops?" Raph said as they took in the chaos they had caused just to get Mikey, just as Splinter said they had to find him a police hover car appeared over the bridge's edge behind them, following by three others above them. That's when they took off and was saved by a mysterious Robot in a limo.

* * *

><p>After alot of trouble, a bit of geek work and some fights later Mikey was safely being crushed by Donnie and Raph before they let him go "I'm okay guys! So did you find Leo?" He asked and sat down on the huge couch "You're talking about Leonardo aren't?" Cody asked with such eager Raph thought he had attacked a sugar supply "Plz tell me the kid goes on a sugar free diet" "Indeed, he is only allowed on certain occasions" Serling confirmed.<p>

Meanwhile Cody and Mikey was shattering away about Leo until Cody blurred out "His memorial statue is in the town square and his body his over at Casey's farm house, the government have done everything to make sure those places remains! Leo saved New York so many times people wondered how he could keep going but..." "WOHOOW! LEO IS HERE! LET'S GO TAKE US TO HIM!" Mikey yelled and literally lifted the boy of his feet and took of to the Hover Shell, his older brothers not far behind.

"Wait, let him finish speaking" Splinter said and turned to Cody "You were hesitating on the last parts..." Cody lowered his gaze "Well, Yes...Leonardo he...Well...You better see for yourselves" He said and they all jumped in to take off but the ride itself was really fast, Donnie was the only one sane enough to speak "A memorial ground? Why would Leo be here?"

Cody led them to a pedestal and when he placed his hand on it they were showed a hologram of their Brother in a gear similar to heir own, but two laser swords were strapped to his shell but instead of an X like always they were both on his right side. The hologram showed do all kinds of crazy things that left his family breathless "This is his history being played for anyone who wants to see him and here-" Cody pressed a bottom on the touch screen "-Was his last days before he...Died"

Mikey and Donnie fell on all four while Raph forgot how to breath, the screen showed an very old Leo train several youngsters and how he fought one last time against a maniac before a short video showed how he was placed here. His body was kept under the grass patch but a hologram showed him laying with his eyes closed, holding both his swords over his chest like a true warrior and in his left hand he held a piece of a kimono and three, ragged masks.

"So he's dead..." Raph muttered "...Leo is dead here...Which means he's dead back home"

* * *

><p><strong>there :'( happy?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry xD but you're gonna have to live with what i did to Leo...okay time to run...**

* * *

><p>Raph sighed deeply as he stroke Mikey's temple to give the younger some comfort, poor thing had woke up from a horrible nightmare screaming for Leo so Serling had taken him to the first one he thought of, Raph.<p>

The red ninja had taken his brother without question and that was about 2 hours ago, since then he had been thinking about his big brother, gone though memories, tried to understand his brother. Kissing Mikey's forehead and getting up he left two notes on either side of the bed: *_Will be in the trophy room, use the communicator if you need something*. _Tucking in his brother he left the room and went to check on the genius while he was at it, Raph couldn't understand how, but even in 2105 Donnie still found sleeping on the desk as a comfortable place to fall asleep on.

Placing a hand on a olive green shoulder Donnie woke up just by feeling it "L-Leo?" "Nope, the other big bro...But I'd say he would flip if he found you like this, you have to stop it" Raph sighed as he lifted up his brother and carried him towards the bed and tucked him in as well "With Leo not here I have to keep an eye on you all till we can get home...Please don't make this hard on me as I did to him"

Donnie pulled the blanket higher till it covered his beak and closed his eyes "I wish we met him here before he died, according to Cody Leo died 3 years ago..." Raph sat quiet for a moment before something clicked "Leo had open up a Dojo here right?" Donnie nodded confused.

"Why don't you get some rest and we go there tomorrow! Go through all the things built for Leo, go trough history about him?" Donnie nodded and laid on his side as Raph left the room "You've changed Raph...I haven't seen you blow up yet, did it really take 100 years for your soft side to finally replace the hot head?" "Don't push it mini" Raph chuckled before continuing on his main reason to be up in the first place. When they first came to the penthouse Raph had noticed a bookshelf in the trophy room and thought he could find a Dairy or something that was once Leo's.

When he got there and started to look through the different book titles on the book spines until he found one that got his attention: Leo's Journal. Slowly and carefully taking it out he went to the main room and sat down on th couch since he wanted to read the book in a more comfortable spot, opening the book to the first page he could see that the book had different chapters and it was some kind of register on the page sides, with different years written on them...From 2005 to 2102...That was the year Leo died.

Flipping the page to the very first entry, he noticed the date was about 8 days after they disappeared:

_Juni 10th, 2005_

_It's been 8 days since the guys and Father disappeared, all that was left in the living room were their gears, weapons and Father's cane and robe...Not to mention the piles of ash._

_Our friends have supported me night and day since it happened, Ancient One even travel from Japan to keep me company and we even took up my training to a more advanced level to keep me going and to make sure I was prepared to defend my self._

_I've made sure they guys rooms are dust free so I've covered their belongings with sheets and even picked up Mikey's comics and new medical books for Donnie, I even found some interesting magazines about motor cycles for Raph to go through. _

_Ancient One gave me hope that my family are still alive, he said that I should use this new mediation technique. It would help me feel my family's life forces and I did, I felt them all! They are alive but I bet, know our dumb luck, they are somewhere I can't aid them. This time they have to go through it them selves._

Raph wiped the tears as he went through the rest of the pages, learing more about Leo's life though the years. Every day he had written in the book about his days, adventures, pains and battles.

_May 5th, 2017_

_It's been 12 years since the guys disappeared and today I broke Master Splinter's rule:_

_I showed myself to the world!_

_I had to save the city when a maniac tried to blow up a part of Brooklyn and I was out on patrol, not that I need to, The Foot and The Purple Dragons all broke up 7 years ago and they've all started to make something of their lives. _

_This guy however was nuts! He had created this huge bomb and people were on the streets during a Chinese Holiday for the Dragons, I was watching this guys like a hawk and matter how much he tried to bled into the crowd I saw him. _

_The bomb he had made were two fuel trucks parked by a fuel station and this area have gas lines under the streets, if the ground collapses the pressure will snap the lines and the gas will fill the tunnels. From what Donnie told me most of Brooklyn had gas lines (**no idea if it's true :) just a** **fitting way of a catastrophe Leo had to stop), **if those tanks blows most of Brooklyn goes sky high and people dies._

_A police force was almost everywhere and thank god Casey had taken a job there, making him my contact man. Informing him of the situation he went to the job while I watch the guys like I watched my brothers..._

_This guy was almost as nuts as Raph._

_As panic started to spread I moved in to take out the guy and destroyed the remote for the detonator but thank you so much turtle luck, I was spotted. They saw me and Casey talk like the friends we were and I took off tot the roof tops._

_..._

_May 6th 2017_

_My existence has been revealed world wide but they don't see me as a monster, but as a hero! Children wearing plastic weapons and mask in both mine and my brothers colors. Watching live news for hours til the press-conference with Casey speaking about me, people asking me if I was the real deal or a experiment that didn't fight for revenge but to make sure my fate didn't happen anyone else. _

_Should have thought that excuse back in 2005, would have our lives easier but how the hell would I control Raph?!...okay, he was always crazy..."_

Raph placed the book on his chest and tried the tears as he laughed, while reading he had laid down on his shell with one leg straight and one crooked to the air. He had readied with such focus he hadn't noticed the time...It was almost lunch time! Getting up he placed a marked in the book and hid in his empty room (Mikey was off somewhere) before getting some coffee._  
><em>

Reading more about Leo's adventure about being revealed to the world had to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>More diary entires later today :) or tomorrow xD either way i will create different entries for you to venture through, perhaps make a little story time with Mikey and Donnie listening to Raph reading out loud :D<br>**

**it would make a good brother moment and they can read about their brother**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that you didn't get any chapter for the past few days, was to busy with something...**

**and what's this? :D**

**l**

**l**

**V**

* * *

><p>"This place is huge! I can't believe Leo was the one who opened it!" Mikey said as he took in the sight, leaving his two older brothers speechless. The place looked like a greenhouse but with several teachers and students "Ah, this is a Nature kata technique!" Splinter spoke up and observed the students "It is how you can become one with nature as well"<p>

"Sure sounds like a Leo thing" Raph mumbled and kept on going to look around, Mikey and Donnie skipping right behind like two little cubs.

"And what might you be doing here y good turtle?" A voice came from their left nearly killing the three brothers, an middle aged man stood not to far from them and judging by his outfit he was one of the teachers in the Dojo. "Uh...Just looking around kinda thoroughly" Donnie said and Mikey crossed his hands behind his head, giving the man his huge grin with a small blush, Raph just hooked a thumb in his belt and kept looking around. There was a lot of things to lay eyes on that wasn't the an himself.

"Really now? Now why is it that you look almost as Leonardo?"

"He's our big brother but...Somehow we were sent fro our time line to here...Where he's gone, it sounds strange" Donnie tried to explain but gave up "Some kind of time warp our enemies created and we were sucked into it and ended up here" Mikey spoke up and a look of understanding appeared in the Man's face, he seemed to understand that.

"So you're the Grand master of this Dojo after Leo passed right? What was it like when he was around here?" Raph said, his ember eyes holding a small flame. Mikey loved watching those flames and Donnie always felt safer when he saw that look, it always meant that Raph really cared.

The man chuckled "Well, I can't deny it was a pain at first but staying around for a while and watching him changed a few minds around here and-" The man began when a bolt of blue energy hit the pillar beside them, like a warning that someone was there, this one was blue skinned like Starlee so he had to be from her planet "Don't you go around telling gibberish to Leonardo's own brothers Zionus! Or I will disobey his very command to punish you! You may have fooled Leonardo that you were a victim of crimes but I know you are not!"

"Very well Sethanus, I will take my leave" The man known as Zionus said and left the area, leaving three turtles clueless "What was that?" Mikey asked as he looked at his brothers and crooked his thumb to where Zionus had went, he got to shrugs as a reply. Sethanus however softened up a little "Sorry about that, I don't know what your brother thought when he allowed that man to become a teacher here"

Raph blinked before shaking his head back to the present "No problem, so you knew our brother?" "Yes, I was one of the first teachers here! I started about 89 years ago!"

"HOLY-"

"WHAT?!"

"DUDE HOW OLD ARE YOU?!"

Sethanus chuckled at the reactions, it was long since he got that kind before "Your brother was a very skilled fighter and even thou the weapons here are made of technology he preferred his old swords...Something about one of his brothers reforging them after they broke apart" Raph felt his heart stop completely, Leo preferred the swords Raph made rather then upgrading?

"Sound like our big bro! Oh..." Donnie said before his gauntlet started beeping and a holo-message from Cody appeared "_Time to go guys! We got a lot ore places to visit today!_" "Got it! See ya then! Sorry, we have to leave now" The brothers took off and jumped into the Hover Shell.

"_Who was that guy?_" Raph thought as they left.

* * *

><p><em>"Wake up Mikey, you can't be sleeping all day"<em>

_Mikey groaned and turning to the voice that was speaking to him...He thought he saw a blue mask..._

_"Wake up you little sleepyhead!" those eyes, that smile...The skin color..."L-L-Leo? Is that...Really you?!" Mikey asked in a small voice as well as tearing up, if his big brother was right in front of him he would flip and not letting go of him. "Leo...Please tell me it's you big brother!"_

_Leo smiled and placed a light kiss on Mikey's forehead and rubbed their beaks together "What do you think I am?" At this point Mikey's tears were falling like rivers and he launched himself into Leo's arms..._

_"Big bro..."_

_"I've missed you so much Mikey...So much that it hurt..." Mikey pressed his ear against Leo's chest just listening to the soft heartbeats and giggled at the soft kisses his forehead got, he could feel his own heart swell in joy and just wanted to stay there for the rest of the day...Possibly his whole life._

_Leo lifted his baby brother to his lap and held him with one arm while placing his free hand on Mikey head, nuzzling his beak against temple "You're staying right here, got it?" "Yes Sir!" Mikey squealed and just buried himself deeper in Leo's hug "Where's Raph and Donnie?" "Last time I saw them...One was close to dive into a computer screen and the other one I fired away to the surface to clean out the streets with an other hothead" Leo chuckled and placed another kiss on Mikey's head._

_"I love you Leo...You're the best big brother ever"_

* * *

><p>"Mikey get up or I'm dumping you in an ice bath!"<p>

"Does that inquire ice blocks Sir?" Serling asked as Raph tried to wake up his knocked out brother "You bet! Leo wouldn't let me but now I can!" He grinned and tossed Mikey over his shoulder, just as he turned he came face to face with Donnie "And kill him? Raph we're cold blooded! Anything below minus zero could kill us in a matter of minuets!"

Raph sighed as the family doctor kept ranting about their health, heck Leo wasn't even here and Donnie still fired away the health talk. "...Is that how Leo does it?! Risking our health like that?" Donnie shouted and that got Raph's attention "What?! Donnie Newsflash: Leo isn't here!"

"You ARE!...And it's like you don't care about us" The purple whimpered before he felt two arms warp around him and almost crushed him "You're right...I'm not really 'big bro' material, all I do is making things worse..."

"I'm not Leo"

* * *

><p><strong>very random, very confusing...but it's a chapter :) way to busy this week...such a pain, i try to write on my tablet but all it has gotten is a pen, paper, a manual of how to write Death wills and a certain threat of being thrown out the window!<br>**

**so laptop is the only way to update really :)**

**next chapter: a very cute surprise!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**wow, you guys are way to forgiving when i post a story, leave it for some day, update and boom! everyone goes nuts over the chapter xDD**_

_**also the new guys, Sethanus and Zionus, only appeared in chapter 4 so they won't be guesting us anymore xD I've erased them! x3 also...**_

**"YOU!"**

***turns in time to see a sword come flying...and of course i duck***

**"WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE ARE MY FAMILY?!"**

**"Okay Leo ^-^' let's take this nice and easy...kill me and you won't see them again...*um...did i just sign my death note here? O_O***

***Leo raises his other sword***

**"I told you! I alone can return them to you!" *words falling to death ears***

***turns to you guys* "if no chapter is up...you can pretty much guess my faith here ^-^'...BYE!" *And i take off with one pissed Leo after me***


	6. Chapter 6

**I managed to get away from Lso so here's your chapter...have to keep running!**

* * *

><p><em>"Leo? Will we be together?"<br>_

_"Nothing lasts forever Raphie, every living thing dies eventually"_

_"But nothing can beat you!" Little Raph beamed and glued himself to Leo, who just chuckled and returned to hug and placing a tiny kiss on Raph's forehead "If you say so lil'bro"_

**_/_**

_"...You are more skilled then us! And he managed to beat you up!"  
><em>

_"Raph, I've told you a thousand times...No one lives forever"_

_"But you are here!"_

_"Because three stubborn little brothers admitted how much trouble they get their little shells into, I have to keep an eye on you three" Leo laughed and drew Raph in a hug, being careful not to move his broken arm "I'm going to kill Shredder..." "Glad to know you love us"  
><em>

**_/_**

_"...A year? Without you?!" Raph chocked and broke down but Leo pulled him in a loving hug "I'll be back, but if something happens and I might not come home on exactly that day...Keep an eye on our family okay?"  
><em>

_"Okay"_

_Leo smiled and placed his lips against his brothers forehead and stayed like that until Raph fell asleep, kissing his temple Leo tucked in his red brother and stroke his cheek "No matter how far I may be, I'm in your heart forever...Even if 100 years divided us, I will always be there"_

* * *

><p>"...Leo!"<p>

Raph sat up and nearly fell out of bed as he tried to get his breathing under control and looking around in fear at the same time, but found that he was still in his 2105 room and it was still night time. Balling his fists together an pressing the heel of his hands against his eyes he nearly brust in tears. "Leo...Why does it hurt so badly? When I need you the most you're not here? Sure you train alot and meditate..." He gasped as he opened his eyes at the simple word "Meditate?...Different time lines...Yes!"

The second oldest jumped out of bed and sat down in the pose he had seen Splinter and Leo sit in a million times and concentrated, somehow he could feel a warm, familiar presence and he felt his heart jump. He finally relaxed and was about to disappear into the Astral Plane when-

"Raphael?"

"What?! What is so important that I can do some Ninja homework?!" Raph exploded in pure rage, his ember eyes looking like flames. Splinter first looked surprised, then relived and finally he chuckled "It is good to see that your temper is still there but what where you doing?" "Trying to meditate my way to that plane and see if I couldn't find Leo, but someONE interrupted me! Why are you up anyway?" Raph growled and sat down again after bolted up in his rage.

Splinter sighed down and sat down on the bed before he spoke again, choosing his words carefully "There is a possibility that it will not work because of the time lines...But how do we know until we try?" Raph's glare was enough to make the fur on Splinter's body rise and understood, he left with a reminder of the practice in the morning and soon Raph was alone again, trying to get back into the astral plane.

* * *

><p><em>Raph opened his eyes and found that he had his old gear, back when he lived in 2005. Looking around he found nothing but a strange fog that seemed to be really thick but he did the first thing that came to mind "Leo!...Leo are you here?! If you're hiding then get your shell here! It's -"<em>

_"Raph?"_

_Spinning around the sight in front of Raph's golden eyes nearly caused his heart to stop, not to far from him was a forest green turtle with blue mask, katanas crossed over his shell and dark brown eyes looking like the flood gates was about to brust. "Raphie..." Raph brust into tears first as he ran towards the being and caught it in a rib crushing hug, he only cried harder when he felt strong arms warp around him and his shoulder getting wet._

_He was in his big brother's arms...He was actually hugging his older brother!_

_"Raph...I thought you guys were...God I've missed you so much" Leo mumbled and drew back to lock at his little brother, Raph however didn't wanna move "We were sucked into a time warp and ended up 100 years in the future...I don't think it's a great idea to tell thou" "Don't worry, I'm just glad to see you" Leo said and placed a loving kiss on Raph's cheek before tightening his hug, not wanting to let go. "I-I've missed you bro..." Raph could barely form any words so he just buried his tear stained face in his big brother's chest and stayed like that.  
><em>

_Leo was rocking back and forth to calm his brother and nuzzled his temple every now and then, all Raph did was smiling and closed his eyes. He could feel the arms around him tightening and the safe feeling return after so long "I love you Raphie...And I miss you all so much" Leo whispered as he looked down on him, Raph nodded as new tear gathered and a knot formed him his throat. He didn't want to leave his brother's arms just yet. _

_"I miss you too bro...We'll be back"_

_"That will be the day the ceiling comes down because three little brothers decides to go nuts" Leo chuckled and almost squashed Raph but letted go before he lost air. Suddenly Leo pushed him and Raph felt like he was fallen from a high point before opening his eyes...Finding himself in his room again._

* * *

><p><strong>here's the new chapter :) and no i don't own them<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>and here's the new chapter and i<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the double line and words in the last chapter, tablet shelled up a little :P**

**and for this chapter you'll have to thank myscout14 for begging about it and reminded me that 'oh shell i haven't even done Leo's pov xDD was going to save it for later but why not smash it in here somewhere**

* * *

><p>Donnie was once again working on the time window and his thought were on Leo, he couldn't wait to see his big brother again and attack him in hugs and not let go...If he got to him before Raph and Mikey got him. Seeing that he couldn't get any further he put away the tools and went to his room and sat in lotus position, There was something he wanted to try out.<p>

He had barely started before someone almost banged on his door so hard that it almost flew inwards and he stood up "Geez! Can a guy get some rest around here?!" He yelled and slid the door open, revealing a hard breathing Raph "I-I talked to him...Leo WHAOW!"

Raph had barely said Leo before Donnie grabbed him by the shoulders, tossed him inside the room and locked the door "Now what did you say?! "I spoke with Leo, he's alive back home! But- He's worried about us, Donnie he was crying. His eyes were red and puffy like he been crying for days" Donnie leaned against the desk and crossed his arms.

"Leo loves us so much that he snaps when ever something happen and he can't be there to help, what else did he say?" Raph then explained everything that he had said and done in the astral plane and Donnie listened closely "Sound like Leo" He beamed and sat down in the chair "I'll get the window repaired...We will get back home!"

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV (ha! I remembered!) <strong>

I was still grinning like crazy when I left the bridge and just listened to my brothers fight over the poor remote, of all the things in their lair that hadn't been repaired that was the one thing that had survived to longest but now it would know how Donnie's lab looked like on the inside. Part of me wanted to go out there and keep watching them but another part wanted to spend some alone time...I chosed to listen to the second part...

But now I wish I hadn't.

I heard a strange sound and then the whole lair was flooded with a light the nearly blinded me so i closed my eyes and turned around to shield my face, my shell can take the hit but if i fly into the wall then my mistake. Once I was sure it was over I carefully opened my eyes and found that nothing had changed...Except that it was quiet, save for Klunk panic mewing that made me bolt outside and pick him up "What is it Klunk? What's wrong?" The little furball jumped out of my arms and ran to the tv area and cold feeling washed over me.

"Please be knocked out, please be in the lair" I muttered as I ran after and nearly fell on my face, Klunk was mewing beside a pile of ashes and scattered around them were my brothers gear, weapons, Father's kimono and his walking stick. Nothing else in sight.

"No..." I couldn't believe it as Klunk jumped in lap and rubbed his head against my chest, all I could do was to hug him carefully and cry.

* * *

><p>4 months has passed and everyone we have met (Shell we've met ALOT of people) was shocked when they saw the remains of my family and Klunk was sad, he was on my shoulder most of the times now and sometimes he would rub his head against my cheek to make me feel better. He is so tiny that he can stay there.<p>

Casey, bless that hothead, went mad and almost beated up all our enemies on his own but they all had the same question:

Who in the fricking galaxy could get past me alive and take out my brothers and father?

A question I was wondering about over too, but I have made the connection with the light that flooded the lair and my family's disappearance. The more I thought about it the more it made sense but I didn't tell anyone.

Ancient One heard of it as well and came to New York so that he could help me train and reach the final ninja level, I was ready to take my 'ninja graduation'. So where ever my brothers were they would graduate there, if it's like 100 years in the future then why would that surprise me. Lazy little brothers.

Days slowly turned into weeks...

Weeks turned into months...

The longing for my family grew stronger as it slowly became a new year, on Christmas eve I decided to meditate a little before heading back to the farm house (I was hiding in the barn). By calming my mind I entered the Astral Plane but somehow...

I wasn't alone

"Leo?"

...

See what I mean?

* * *

><p>I can barely keep my tears at bay as Raph came running towards me and almost cracked my plastorn and rib case in that bear hug of his but I payed to little attention to it as I warped my arms around my little brother and best friend, poor thing was shacking as he cried. We sat like that hugging and a few times I would kiss his forehead or his temple.<p>

"I thought you guys were...God I've missed you so much" I mumbled and nuzzled our beaks together, Raph grinned and leaned back against my shoulder, "We were sucked into a time warp and ended up 100 years in the future"

So my wild guess was right "I love you Raphie...I miss you all so much" I whispered and felt Raph tightening his hug and buried his face deeper into my chest, my heart beat was their safe zone. As long as they could heart it they knew they were safe from harm, I would even give my heart to one of them if it meant saving their life.

I could feel a hand on my shoulder but knew that someone was calling me, catching Raph by surprise I knocked him backwards and smiled at him when he disappeared and I woke up in the barn with April standing behind me...The look on her face was priceless:

"The guys are alive, they were dragged into a time warp"

**/ **

After telling everyone that my family was alive they cheered and Casey passed out, but if it was of the news or the 10 beer bottles I have no idea, I was a little busy trying to breath with April and Angel nearly choking me "Girls...Little a-air...P-lease" "Oh...Sorry Leo!" "And here I thought my brothers would be my death!" I chuckled and allowed Leatherhead to check my breathing, seeing as I had a pretty bad cold too.

"It is good to hear that they are alright my friend" Knowing Leatherhead he missed having Donnie around, typical geniuses these days. "You can borrow Donnie once I get my hands on them" I joked before my worst coughing fit yet left me wordless. "Leonardo, I'm not sure you'll live to see them return"

Why does that sound familiar? "The way Raph acted my future self was probably dead there so if they find out I'm dead here they are pretty much cracked beyond any glue fixing solution"

* * *

><p><strong>See? Leo is alive :) just a mild cold<br>**

**oh and for those of you who have faved and are following 'Spending Time Together' (in my profile), new chapter up shortly ;) and that will be the LAST one...unless someone begs and preys that I make in multiple chapters of cuteness **


	8. Chapter 8

**what's this? a chapter! way to much to do so update will be slower then Raph can think  
><strong>

**R: WHAT?!**

**ETN: you heard me, geez you going deaf now as well?!**

* * *

><p><em>Leo opened his eyes once more and found himself what he thought was the Astral Plane, but thclose e had fields as far as he could see and the grass was almost reaching his kneepads. But not far from him he saw a huge tree and he decided that where ever he was someone else had to be there too. Sitting in the shadow he watched the wind blow and thought once again of his brothers, when something cannonballed into him.<em>

_"Leo!"_

_The blue masked turtle felt all air leave his body when the being lifted it's head and two baby blue eyes stared back at him "M-Mikey? Mikey!" Leo finally found his voice and hugged his baby brother with all his strength, placing small kissed on Mikey's forehead, nose and cheeks. All Mikey did was hugging and burying his face in Leo chest just listening to his brother's heartbeat._

_"I miss you so much...I miss you little baby" Leo mumbled and tried to keep his tears at bay, telling himself that he would let them fall when his family were finally home. "And I miss you! I just wish you came with us...I thought i could be strong and mature but...I guess I still need my big brothers" Mikey sat down beside Leo and leaned against his shoulder, feeling Leo warp his arm around him to keep him in place. Leo smiled and placed another kiss on Mikey's nose and chuckled when Mikey hid his face in his neck. "You're still our baby Mikey, no matter what you or anyone says...You'll still be tiny"_

_"I'll never be as tall as you guys huh?"_

_"Nope, and Lord do I hope you shrink" "Hey!" Leo laughed and pulled Mikey in his lap, wanting to hold his little brother before the outside world called them back from this happy moment . Mikey started playing with Leo's mask while the eldest just held him close "Will you come back to me?" Mikey looked up at those dark brown eyes and smiled "Ya, it won't be long now"_

* * *

><p>"Donniieee! We got a big brother to attack! Just get this thing done"<p>

"Calm down Mikey, I will get this fixed and then you can attack him all you want" Donnie laughed but he too was itching to see his big brother again "We barely survived the time he went to the jungle...I thought we'd go crazy now but...It only proves how much Leo loves us and-"

"He almost cried when he saw me in Astral Plane" CLANG! Mikey jumped when the wrench hit the floor and he found Donnie staring at him like he had just told him he had cancer, but no sound came from the open mouth so Mikey wasn't sure what to do. When Raph came in he went over to the genius, closed his mouth and placed the wrench back in his hand then turned to the prankster.

"And what did you do this time?" "Went to the Astral Plane and saw Leo...I could see the tears in his already red eyes...I swear he crying everyday we're gone!" Mikey said, just waiting for Raph to drop his jaw as well. But he didn't, all he did was shrugging his shoulders and left. By then Donnie had snapped back to reality and was now working on the Timewindow again. "What day is it?" "It's...March 21...Why?" The second youngest turned and found that Mikey had gone from seagreen to white in a nanosecond.

"If you get that hunk of junk fixed, we could be home by tomorrow...ON LEO'S BIRTHDAY!" Mikey said and green when Raph dived back in to the lab, only to crash right to a pile of metal "What parts do you need?" he asked...Up-side-Down.

* * *

><p><strong>Super mega short but i've got to much to do xDD so the chapters will come when they come... <strong>

**plz don't flip on me**


	9. Chapter 9

**at bit more free time had been nice to get a chapter up but nope, back to school before you know it**

* * *

><p>"It's finished! But our weapons have to stay here"<p>

"With our turtle luck? No way!"

Donnie sighed as he watched Mikey hugged his nunchucks and Raph swirling one in his hand "They could cause serious damage to the time flow!" The only way for them to drop the weapons was Splinter's cane hitting two targets and the subject was dropped, only thing left were Splinter's robe, the guys masks, arm-and knee pads and belts. Saying their good byes to Cody and Starlee the family carefully entered the vortex and could see the portal that led home.

"Wahoo! Home sweet home dead ahead!" Mikey shouted in joy.

Raph turned his head left and saw another portal...The image was fussy but the more he focused the more he saw what it was:

Leo was fighting against the Foot Ninja and he was losing badly, suddenly he was tripped and a sword aimed for his chest.

"NO!" He roared and swung so that he flew into that portal instead, his family close behind.

* * *

><p>Leo sighed as he turned of the tv and carefully placed Klunk on his little pillow to find something to eat...Only to find that he had almost noting, sighing again Leo put on his human disguise and headed for the surface, thanking his friend once against for the money they had given him. As he reached the store he entered and picked up a basket, taking his time to find something that suited him. He picked up some littler and cat food as well before Klunk ran out of it and then went to the dairy shelves and picked two milk, one wiped cream, some butter and decided that he could have some vanilla yogurt with the frozen berries he had picked earlier.<p>

Once he was sure he would survive he passed an old lady in a wheel chair trying to reach for a jar of ready-made noodles, sadly they were on the top shelf and Leo had grown quite a bit in the past year. Kindly reaching for the flavor the lady wanted he decided to help her with her own shopping and even payed for it. Both the lady, the cashier and the taxi driver gave him complements for the deed, saying that there weren't many youngsters who would take their sweet time helping elders. Nodding his goodbye Leo went down the road before he realized that they had all seen his face...His green blue masked face!

Before he could even begin to panic he was attacked from behind and- "Yo Leo!"...Casey!

"Care to explain your action for almost killing me this evening?" "Why so formal? You're not around an old lady right?" "Mmmmhh...I do see a little grey hair in that mop of yours" Leo grinned and ducked to avoid the mocked swipe before they kept going "Hey I was gonna head to the lair when I saw you here, were you shopping?" "Ran out of food...Now that I think about it there were some things that store didn't have that I need"

"Then I'll take this round back, you get the second"

Leo nodded, handed the bag to Casey and zipped to the roof tops. The dark haired man sighed as his grin turned to a sad frown *_You can pretend all ya want pal...I know you miss them* _He thought and headed for the lair, not seeing the dark shadow bolting over the rooftops to where Leo was heading.

* * *

><p>The young ninja finally exited the store and zipped his jacket to the neck as the wind was freezing, looking to the sky he could see the northern star shine brightly and felt his heart ache in sadness.<p>

*_Almost a year to the day since they disappeared...The times In the Astral Plane...Were they just a dream? Do I miss my family so much that I've started to imagine that they aren't missing at all?* _Leo thought as he made his way to the lair, looking up a few times so that he didn't walk into anything. Once he was close to the lair he decided to take the rooftops to avoid the crowds that were out this Friday night, some youngsters emptying beer bottles, a few giggling girls heading for a bar. But the closer he got to the lair the more he started to get a feeling he was being followed and there for changed direction so that he wasn't heading for the park.

After some time he finally manged to get for ahead enough to slip into a manhole and safely got to the lair where Casey was waiting for him and April who had arrived with a large pizza, putting away the groceries he had bought he sat down and ate with his friends when Leatherhead arrived. Feeling a bit safer Leo placed another plate on the table and soon they were deep in a conversions, two talking about science and the other two making bets of who was going to attack him first.

Thou Casey guessed all three Leo was sure that Mikey and Donnie would attack him first, Raph would get his hands on him when no one was around to tease him about it. The more they talked the more Leo missed them, soon his friends left and Leo watched Klunk stretch and flopped down on his pillow- most likely taking a nap. The blue ninja started to dress in his disguise again, strapped his swords onto his shell and headed out.

Thinking he could get some training before bed he picked a directions and headed there, this time he could defend himself since he had left his swords at home when going shopping. And this time he saw the stalkers:

Foot Ninjas

Picking up the pace he mentally chanted that his brother would flip if they got back, found him injured and he wouldn't be the one locking them in the lair, they would. Then again- He wasn't even sure if they were alive...Soon they were way to many and a strong kick sent him flying into a wall- And the fight started. Leo managed to get a few hits but soon he was covered in cuts that were bleeding heavily and one hit was all it to for him to crash to thew ground, feeling the weakness of the blood loss.

"Master Shredder will be pleased to have your body stuffed in his throne room" One said and raised his sword, Leo closed his eyes and felt all the worry wash away, if his family was dead he would get to see them now.

CLANG!

Leo snapped his eyes open and felt his insides turn to ice as he watching the emerald skinned being stand in front of him, blocking the incoming sword. A few smacks, groans and screams was heard to his right and found a mutant rat and two turtles, just like him and the one in front of him.

The ninjas got terrified when the red masked one grabbed their friend's head, twisted his head to the right and the body fell limp to the ground, neck twisted in an odd angle. Soon they were all gone and Leo struggled to get to his feet but by now he was so weak that his vision was blurry. He could hear voices but he didn't understand them as everything got dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Now don't blame me for not updating! My days have been filled with God knows what and the more I wrote the less sense it made and I flipped...<br>**

**But the most funny thing happened when I watched the Bay Transformers (Live-action), the scenes with the humans and the Autobots the computer is fine...but with the scenes that showed Megatron in close up it flipped xDDD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Easter brake! *write write write x10 000 times***

* * *

><p><em>Leo felt like he was floating in the darkness with no memory of what happened, or how he got there.<em>

_"Leo"_

_The turtle opened his dark brown eyes and looked around not finding the person who called for him "Who...Are you? Who is Leo?" He asked, now floating upright instead of on his back. The being spoke again, with what sounded like confusion, sadness and disbelief._

_"Don't you remember?"_

_"Remember what? Who are you?" he asked louder this time, however the being didn't answer, at least not the first one "What do you remember? Anyone you know?" Leo thought for a moment but his mind was blank, there was nothing he remembered. "No, I don't remember anything!" _

_The more he looked around the more irritated he got "Show yourselves! What am I supposed to remember?!"_

_"Us"_

_Turning to the voice behind him Leo found a turtle like him but with an orange mask, suddenly images attacked his mind, showing him happy moments, bad and so forth. Suddenly he heard a name...Or two..."Mikey" "Michelangelo" Leo held his head and groaned, when the assault had calmed a little he looked up, seeing two baby blue eyes look at him in fear. The two bodiless beings spoke again "Well?" "Did you see anything that triggered your memories?"_

_Not sure what he would do, he shoke his head desperately "No! What was that? How can those be mine?!" The turtle in front of him began to sob, tears building up in his eyes "They are memories of me...The time we had together...Did you hear a name?" He asked, looking at him with painful eyes. Again, he denied when he understood they couldn't read his thoughts...Which was comforting. The turtle finally brust in tears and placed his head as if he placed it on some ones shoulder, Leo gasped as another turtle morphed beside the orange- This one having a red mask._

_The orange turtle's head was on the red's shoulder, crying a river of tears as the red looked at him "We were hoping you would remember- Because you look like our brother"  
><em>

_Leo shock his head and his eyes went wide "B-Brother?" He shuttered, not caring that the orange now was whaling in grief. He felt another presence and saw another turtle morph into view thou this one had a purple mask "Leonardo, also known as Leo- He wore a blue mask and twin katanas crossed as an X over his shell, our oldest brother and our leader. _

_About a year ago the three of us and our master, Splinter, were caught in a time vortex that sent us 100 years into the future, our hope of seeing our brother there died when we found out that he had died in the year 2102 and we got there in 2105, we arrived there 3 years after his death. We struggled to manage by all thinking the same thing-"_

_"That we would fix a device that could send us back, that we would see him again in his younger years, only that we are a year older. But when we got here things just fell apart" The red continued, ember eyes dull and- It looked like he was blind... "We got back to our time but our brother was caught in a battle, we got there, fought them and won...But our brother was lost to us"_

_"Then why am I here? I don't even know this Leonardo! From what it sounds like he died and you've been living in denial ever since!" Leo yelled, having listened to the story but refused to believe he was this lost brother. He had been in this darkness for as long as he could understand- so without thinking he turned left and ran from them "Leave me alone...I'm not Leonardo...I'm not him!"_

* * *

><p><em>The darkness had faded and he found himself in what looked like a city...But only in a dream world, he walked slowly when he came across a gray, ancient looking rat...A mutant. His robe looked new but his eyes were old, yet held wisdom beyond his imagination.<br>_

_"Who are you? Are you then one those three spoke of?" Feeling that he should be polite to his elders and pressed his anger towards the other three aside, they were young. The old rat gave a short nod and waved his hand to join him as he walked, his cane making a soft sound as he walked with it, in respect he followed the elder rat, not sure how he should respond but decided to only speak when spoken to._

_"You met three like yourself...Only the mask were different?"_

_"Yes Sir"_

_"They, As I'm sure you understand...Are this so called Leonardo... Are his three younger brothers, the birth order goes like this:_

_Leonardo - The eldest_

_Raphael - The second eldest_

_Donatello - The second Youngest_

_Michelangelo - The youngest_

_They have been looking for him in this world since he fell in battle, his body his healing but his mind is not with the body" The rat said, speaking gently and slow for the youngster to understand and stay calm, listening to what he was told "However, you bare his resemblance...Which is why they thought you were him" _

_"I see, I sadly told them I didn't know him...And I understood less as they told me their reason to find him" Leo spoke. The rat nodded as they came to a field outside the city "Is this a dream world?" "You could say that...Anyone who seeks answers comes hear, either lost in the darkness or have fled their world from what ever that haunts them" Nodding in understanding the turtle saw small light orb head for a different direction. "What are they?" _

_"They are hearts"_

_The more he looked the interested he became until he found an odd one "That one is dark blue!" The rat's head snapped up and caught sight of the orb instantly, the orb headed towards them until it hovered closet to Leo, who felt sadness flow from it._

**_"Who are you?"_**

_"I don't know, I don't remember my name"  
><em>

**_"My name is Leonardo Hamato! Son of Splinter and eldest brother of Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo"_**

_"You're Leonardo?! They are here looking for you!"  
><em>

**_"They are?"_**

_"Yes!"  
><em>

**_"They disappeared a year ago...I tried not to lose hope but as the months went by our friends slowly began to tell me that I was hoping in vain...That they were dead and that I should have moved on, I never did. I lost myself in a world where I kept hoping I would see them...Eventually I ended up here, flouting endlessly...I don't remember anything after that"_**

_"From what I've heard, they got back just as you were caught in battle, they got there to finish the fight but you fell...Your body is apparently healing but your mind is lost and now you tell me your heart is too?" Leo asked, trying to understand the orb's tale.  
><em>

_The rat spoke up when the orb didn't "Then we must find the second half: The mind! Only then will he awaken" Leo looked between the orb and the rat, not sure what to do "Please, I have no wish to be a part of this"_

**_"It's alright, everyone decides their own fate...Thank you for telling me about my brothers"_**

_ Nodding gratefully Leo turned and left them in their search while he went his own way, thinking over everything he had been brought since he woke up in the darkness.  
><em>

_*Who am I? What am I and where did I come from? Can this place help me find answers?*_

* * *

><p><strong>i've been watching ALL cut scenes from Kingdom hearts 1&amp;2, Birth by sleep, Dream Drop Distance (also know as 3D) Kingdom Hearts 3582 and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories so the heart and mind stuff is inspired from there  
><strong>

**I think you can guess the differences between the two Leo's, one is called by his nickname and one by fullname :)**

**now I will draw a fitting book cover for this story so enjoy all of you that has followed me these past months and for those who just found this :)**


	11. Chapter 11 FIN Shadow-Star Hatake Vers

**I sent this chapter to Shadow-Star Hatake who had asked permission to re-write the chapter, after reading through it i deemed it absolutely perfect so here it is,**

**i did notice that the last paragraphs were mine so i guess i still had part in it :) also i have removed the old chapter so anyone who read it already don't be confused  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been 2 months since everyone from the future. Raph still replays everything that happened the day they returned. Raph blocked the fatal attack intentioned for Leo; he glared at the foot soldier in the eyes as he blocked the sword with one of Leo's katanas. Donnie and Mikey ran to Leo just as he began to succumb to his wounds; Splinter and Raph dealt with the foot soldiers. For Raph; he wasn't leaving any soldier that dared to cross his path alive.<p>

Don started to make tourniquets out of their pads and belts, trying to keep the bleeding to a minimum. Mikey was doing everything he could to keep Leo awake and talking. Raph ran over panting with Leo's blood soaked katana still in his hand. His entire plastron was covered in fallen foot soldier blood. Splinter was right on his tail, when he came into view of his eldest son all he could do was stand there whispering, "Leonardo"

"Guys we need to leave now. He's bleed out too fast and I need to operate on him or he could die." Don said urgently. "Mikey call April and Casey just say we will explain later but we need to bring Leo to their place."

Mikey was still holding Leo's head in his lap; trying to understand everything that was happening. "MIKEY DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?" Don yelled snapping Mikey out his trace. He walked over to a corner of the roof and made the call, Don had Raph get ready to carry Leo.

"Ok, April freaked out a little but understood, she's getting everything ready Don." Mikey said placing his shell cell in his belt. He looked at his three older brothers, "Is he going to die?" Mikey asked. Mikey sounded like a scared five year about to lose their parent.

"No Mike, Leo is stubborn as a bull. Do ya think he just give up right after seeing us?" Raph said trying to reassure everyone; including himself. Mikey gave a weak nodded.

"Come my sons we need to get Leonardo to Miss O'Neil's place quickly." Splinter said leading his sons to the fire escape. Everyone followed with Raph carrying Leo in his hands into April's apartment.

* * *

><p>The meet and greet was cut short as they lay Leo on the spare mattress April acquired from a past customer. Don and April started to prepare for emergency surgery and Casey and Mikey were in charge of getting all the necessary equipment from April's storage room for surgery. Don started stocking up on medical equipment before they disappeared at Aprils' encase they were unable to make it back to the lair.<p>

Don setup Raph up next to a transfusion line and blood bags for Leo since they were the same type. After everything was placed in the spare room and Leo was placed under heavy sedation Don kicked everyone but April out. Though Mikey and Raph protested, Splinter was able to get Mikey and Raph out of the room and into the living room. Everything was silent except for the clock ticking back and forth in the living room, only the faint sound of Don and April talking could be heard from the spare bedroom.

Mikey was sitting next to Splinter holding his oldest brother's katanas and mask in his arms. Raph was between pacing back and forth and staring out the window. Casey was leaning against the door frame of the spare bedroom, Don had Casey on duty encase they needed anything.

"He's going to be alright, right sensei?" Mikey asked breaking the silence.

"I hope so my son. Leonardo is now in the hands of Donatello and Miss O'Neil. All we can do is wait and hope all is alright." Splinter said closing his eyes. Though they just got back a few hours ago it seemed like a lifetime for everyone.

The burden of not only leaving Leo alone but believing that his family was dead was bad enough but just as they returned to him, Leo was almost taken away from them without him know that they were alive.

Mikey continued to hold onto Leo's katanas and mask as if they were his only lifeline to his older brother. Raph looked back from the window to his youngest brother and father; he turned to look at the door that was keeping him away from his big brother.

Raph was trying to be strong for his family but everything was weighing down on his and the pressure from everything was started to break him. Losing a family member would be hard but losing not only his only big brother but his best friend just as they return from the future would kill him. Raph believed that if Leo died tonight then he would die with him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the spare bedroom:<p>

Don and April continued to work furiously on Leo. They determined that an one of the Elite's ax went dangerously close to Leo's spine almost paralyzing him from the waist down. Beside that Leo had a shoulder wound that was bleeding very heavily, smaller cuts and lacerations were being disinfected and bandaged up by April.

Don placed a steel plate into the open wound on Leo's shell to support his spine while it healed. Don hoped and prayed that Leo wasn't paralyzed from the ax and would still be the same Leo they left behind for a year. Don peered over to his unconscious brother

_Please be alright Leo. We need you more than you think. Please wake up so we can show you that we alright and still alive. You never fail us; it was us that failed you when we got transported to the future without you. _ Don thought.

For the next three hours April and Don continued to operate on Leo, repairing and closing anything that was still bleeding or was broken. In the end Don deemed Leo stable but in critical condition, his entire torso was bandaged along with both his shoulders either bandaged all the way to the arm or in a sling because of dislocation.

Leo's right leg was encased in plaster because of a broken femur, so he was going to have to use a wheelchair and assistance for a while. Don remained in the spare bedroom getting Leo hooked up to a ventilator, heart monitor and IVs while April went to give everyone an update on Leo's condition.

April stepped out and walked over to the living room to give everyone an update on Leo's condition. For about a half hour April went through the procedure on what both herself and Don had to do on Leo, leaving the possibility that Leo could be paralyzed for the rest of his life. She looked back to the spare bedroom as Don came out and walked over to his family, collapsing into the chair he looked over to the ten eyes that were staring at him.

"For now we just to have to wait for Leo to get stronger and to see if he is paralyzed or not."

April said placing her right hand on Don's shoulder. Don looked up to see April giving a sympathetic smile. Don closed his eyes and looked down his plastron, he was still covered in blood; Leo's blood. Don tried to shake away the last day away from his mind but he could still picture Leo about to be taken from them by a foot soldier just as they pasted the pathway from the future to their present.

"Come my sons let us go see Leonardo while Miss O'Neil and Donatello get clean up." Splinter said placing his paw on Don's knee.

"Hai senesi." Don said getting up and walking into the bathroom. Don turned on the water for the shower and just stood under the water as it poured onto his reptilian skin. The water was loud enough that no one could hear him begin to breakdown wishing none of this ever happened; that all of this was a dream.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks Leo's condition remained the same. Mikey remained glued to Leo side clinging Leo's mask between his fingers; waiting to return it to him. Raph lean against the door frame; never taken his eyes away from Leo's still form laying on the spare mattress. Don would to try and keep himself busy; checking Leo's vitals and medical equipment that was keeping Leo alive. Splinter stayed in one of the room's corners mediating so he could someday make contact with Leo's spirit on the astral plane.<p>

Weeks turned into a month with nothing changing, the only thing that helped was when Don would remove some of the bandages and stitches that cover Leo. His leg was still in a cast but everything else beside his shell was almost completely healed.

It was on the day that marked their one month return that Raph started to snap from waiting and started to take it out on his family and any foot soldier and purple dragon he and Casey would find that night. When Raph came home with Casey full of small little cuts and bruises; Don was standing in the middle of the room waiting to start a battle between brothers.

"Where the hell have you been Raph?" Don demanded. "Been out bustin' heads" Raph spat trying to brush pass his angry immediate younger brother. But Don wasn't going to give up so easily this time. Taking care of Leo and trying to keep the family together was wearing on Don and with Raph becoming his vigilante self during this hard time, pushed Don to the edge.

"Look at yourself, coming home around this time of night with cuts and bruises from God know how many people you slaughter to quench your blood thirst." Don stated. Raph turned around and pinned Don to the wall with his forearm.

"Fuck ya! I don't need ya ta lecture me about nothin'. Ya ain't Leo and ya ain't the boss of me." Raph yelled.

"I may not be Leo but at least I'm taking care of my family. What are you doing? Going around bashing heads and coming home like this" eyeing Raph all over "I have enough to deal with Leo I don't need my hot headed brother to add to already long list I have." Don spat back. Raph released Don and they stared down each other for what felt like forever.

"Don't ya dare bring Leo inta this!" Raph roared. Don started to back up; the only person that could calm Raph down when he got this angry was Leo. "Leo got hurt cause of us. Leo is like that cause of us. Leo believes that we are dead and hate him because of us. Leo may have got hurt and almost killed by the Foot but we are the reason he was there. So don't ya dare try ta drag him inta this argument cause ya ain't nothin' ta help ya."

Don looked wide eyed at his older brother as he stormed off into the spare bedroom with Leo and Mikey. Don looked down to the ground and started to understand why Raph was acting the way he was.

_Raph blames himself for everything, just like Leo. It's sad to say that everything he said was true. If we weren't transported to the future without him then none of this would've happened. We would be in the lair watching television or something, not here in April's apartment watching Leo deteriorate in front of our eyes. _Don thought.

Don walked over to the spare bedroom and cracked the door open just a bit. Don peered into the room to see Leo still unconscious on the mattress with Mikey lying next to him. Don looked over to the other side to see Raph holding Leo's free good hand between his whispering to him. All he could make out was _"Please wake up. I need you more than you would believe."_

Don closed the door and placed his shell against the door. He slumped to the ground and started to breakdown once again.

_Please Leo you need to wake up. We are starting to fall apart, please big brother we need you._

* * *

><p>Two days after the fight between Raph and Don, Leo condition started to improve. He was already off the ventilator and didn't have to wear an oxygen mask. He still had to have an IV and heart monitor but besides his mid torso he was almost back to normal. Don took the cast off yesterday and told everyone that Leo had full range of motion still in his leg. Though he still wondered if his brother could still feel his legs and still be the ninja everyone knew. It wasn't until later that night did everything change for the Hamato family.<p>

Everyone was sitting on the kitchen table eating pizza for dinner when they heard a crash from the spare bedroom. Every bolted up and ran to the door, Raph didn't wait for everyone and instead of opening the door like a normal person, he acted like his usual hot headed persona and kicked the door wide open.

"Raphael" Splinter yelled. Raph flinched as he looked at the anger boiling off of April's face. He turned and ran into the dark spare bedroom with his brothers; weapons at the ready they continued to survey their surroundings until someone broke the growing silence.

"Y-you know…. you are g-going to have to… fix that l-later, right?

Everyone turned towards the sound of the voice. Though the room was almost pitch black, the moonlight crept into the room though the window. The moonlight illuminated the forest green skin of the turtle what was sitting up with his right hand on the mattress, his left leg was pressed against his plastron with his left arm resting on the top of his knee, and his right leg was out straight under the blue comforter that was half on the mattress half on the floor. The stand that held the IV had fallen to the ground with the needles dripping blood off the tips. The heart monitor still stood near the bed but the sensors were laying off to the side.

Everyone stared; wide eyed and in disbelief.

"W-what? Klunk got y-your tongue?" Leo joked.

Mikey was the first to drop his weapons, he ran over to his brother and pulled him to a big bear hug; crying out Leo's name over and over. Soon Raph and Don joined in with their baby brother, trying to convince their selves that it wasn't a dream.

"G-guys you know I still need to breathe right?" Leo asked. The guys released Leo from the group hug and sat on their knees on the mattress. April, Casey and Splinter joined in after getting Leo situated and water for his dry throat.

"I miss you guys so much, believing that you guys were dead was better than believing that you guys abandoned me. When it came down to that battle on the roof top I thought that me dying that day would pay for the sins that I committed and that you guys would be returned if I did die." Leo said, never taking his eyes away from his family and friends. "

"Leo we can't tell you everything that happened to us but what we can tell you is that we would never abandon you. No matter the price we worked day and night to return to you and show you that we didn't abandon you." Don started to choke up.

"I-I know that I speak for everyone that w-we need y-you "Leo smiled at his brothers; Don and Mikey had tears coming down their cheeks, staining the rims of their mask. Raph was visibly shaking, trying to keep his tears at bay but the dams soon burst with his tears trickling down his face and onto the top of his hands.

"I love you guys." Leo said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"We l-love ya too, L-leo. Never question that." Raph said with a slight hiccup.

* * *

><p>For the next week everyone worked to help Leo in any way they could think of. Leo had to us a wheelchair since his spine was still recovering from the Elite's ax. Raph had somehow became Leo's unofficial aid. Raph also became extremely overprotective of Leo and deemed himself Leo's unofficial bodyguard. While Don worked on Leo's recovery and his physical therapy, Mikey was pretty much glued to Leo's side; talking to him about anything he could that happened in the future.<p>

Finally everyone agreed that it was time to them to return home. Leo still had to remain in his wheelchair but with the help of future technology they were able to turn the wheelchair into a hover wheelchair. Raph helped push Leo though the tunnel they made in the basement of April's apartment back home while Don stayed behind for a bit to help April and Casey move all the medical equipment back into storage. Mikey took all the turtle's personal belongings home with the help of Splinter.

When everyone walked back into the water pump station Raph helped Leo into the living room while Mikey went to everyone's respective rooms and returned their belongings. Don walked over to Leo and checked his still covered mid chest plastron, going over the bandage he walked over to Leo's legs and tested his reflex for the eighth time that day.

"Donnie for the last time Leo's legs are fine. " Raph said leaning his arms against the arms of Leo's wheelchair. Leo looked up at his younger brother.

"It's ok Raph; Don just wanted to make sure I'm alright." Leo said. Don stood up and looked at his two older brothers.

"Yeah I think everything will be alright." Don said smiling at his two brothers. The harmony between the three brothers was soon cut short when their hyperactive baby brother came storming in.

"Guys, guys do you know what tomorrow is?" Mikey said as ran into the living room.

"No bonehead. Just tells us before ya give us a headache." Raph spat resting his head against his left hand. Mikey began jumping up and down with excitement which was getting onto Raph's last nerve.

"Well Raphie" Mikey said with childlike voice. Raph was starting to get aggravated not only because of the annoyance by Mikey but mockingly calling him by childhood nickname. "Tomorrow will be our birthdays." Mikey shouted.

"Oh yeah, with everything that has happened I guess I just completely forgot." Don said.

"Well are we going to do something or not?" Mikey asked jumping onto the couch. Raph, Don and Leo looked at each other and then at their baby brother.

"I guess we could Mikey but, it's going to be a little different this year." Leo said.

"Yeah Mike, its last minute plus we need to make up for last year for Leo." Don said looking toward Leo.

"Guys its fine, I spent it with April and Casey so you really didn't miss much." Leo stated.

"No way bro, we're gonna do somethin' fer ya ta make up fer everythin' that happened." Raph said placing his right hand on Leo's shoulder. All Leo could do was sighed and shake his head.

'_It's going to be a long day tomorrow'_ Leo thought.

* * *

><p>Leo woke up early the next morning. Leo rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over to his right side. Raph was sleeping in the spare cot right next to Leo's bed. Leo shook his head; he pulled the covers off himself and placed them over Raph's sleeping form. Leo was about to try and get over to his wheelchair when Leo felt someone place their hand on top of his.<p>

"Don't think ya makin' a breakout without me, do ya?" Raph said cracking his right eye open.

Leo chuckled "No, just didn't want to wake you." Raph sat up and stretched his arms and back.

"Come on Leo let's get ready before Mikey starts his endless sing of 'Happy Birthday'." Raph yawned getting Leo's wheelchair. Raph wheeled the chair over; perking his head yelled "UGH! He started already" Outside of Leo's room they could faintly hear someone singing at the top of their lungs the 'Happy Birthday' song.

"Hold on Leo, I'll be right back" Raph said running out of the room "Come here Mikey I wanna teach ya a new song called 'Fist ta ya Face'." Leo was holding his side as he bursted into laughter.

_'I missed this so much._' Leo thought.

* * *

><p>Raph wheeled Leo into the living room where everyone was getting ready to celebrate the turtles 16 and 17 birthdays. It was a small gathering with just Casey and April as their guest. By the wall of televisions laid the mountain of presents.<p>

"So who wants ta cut the cake?" Casey asked. April glared at Casey as she finished setting the table with Don. "What just wanna know who's-"April silenced Casey with an elbow to the ribs.

"Let's have Leo cut the cake." Mikey said jumping at the opportunity to see Leo hold his katana seen he was attacked.

Before Leo could answer, Mikey ran into his room at full speed to get his katana. All Casey and April could see was a blur running by them. When they looked back at the cake they saw Leo sheathing has clean katana while Don was holding a piece of cake.

"Whoa! What the hell? How did ya…when did ya…" Casey trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"Come on Casey don't ya want a piece" Raph snickered handing Casey a piece of cake. Casey took the piece of cake while scratching his head.

"Come on guys" Mikey said in a low voice. "LET'S OPEN SOME PRESENTS!" Mikey yelled running over to the mountain of presents. Every sighed and shrugged walking over to the couch, Raph placed Leo between the couch and the chair he was going to sit in.

"Wait guys I have a little something for the three of you that I want you guys to open first." Leo said pointing to the presents that were wrapped in blue wrapping paper with their respective colored bows in the middle. Raph, Don, and Mikey grab their gifts and started to rip the wrappings off in a quick fury, all they could say was "Whoa"

"Leo had did you-"Don tried to say grabbing ahold of his gift. Leo gave them their weapons that they created with their minds from the future.

"While when I mediated I saw you guys with these, so I drew up the design for each of them and gave them to Leatherhead who created them for you guys encase you ever returned." Leo stated. Each of Leo's brothers held their weapons in the light.

"Leo you are the best big brother ever." Mikey said smiling proudly at Leo.

"Come on you guys, you have more gifts to open" April said trying to hold back her laughter.

* * *

><p>Finally after 6 months of physical therapy Leo was not only able to walk and run again but he was also back to patrolling and sparring with his younger brothers.<p>

Some nights everyone would sit down and have a movie night together with three of them cuddle around Leo to ensure both him and themselves that they were together, that none of them were missing. Surprisingly Leo and Raph didn't argue for a whole YEAR, making Donnie and Mikey wonder if they were in right time line or universe.

Not that they complained, they had gotten used to the arguing that it felt weird not to hear them fight...that was until Mikey pulled a prank on Raph and gave Leo the blame, that fired them on. Mikey danced around while Donnie just sitting in the couch just listening to the sweet sound of two big brothers beating each other. That until they figured out who actually setup the prank and started to double team beating up Mikey, Donnie was holding his side from laughter as he watched his two older brothers chase their baby brother around the lair threating him with bottley harm.

_Things were finally back to normal._

* * *

><p><strong>i'll be posting one shots for a while before taking on a chapter fic again frying my nerves xD<strong>


End file.
